piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Angelica
Main image Apparently, since we've gotten many new wonderful images of Angelica, I believe now is the time we all should pick the next main image. Of course the image we vote for will only be temporary, when new images and/or footage of Angelica is released(hopefully one where she's wearing her entire gear). Until then, I call for a vote for which of these candidates will be the new image for Angelica's article(which includes ones most recently used for the page). So place your piece, my fellow pirates: Image:Angelica QAR.png|Current image Image:Angelica QAR 2.png|Angelica 1 Image:Angelica.jpg|Angelica 2 Image:Angelica - On Stranger Tides.jpg|Angelica 3 Current image Angelica 1 -- Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge Captain Teague 01:14, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Angelica Teach Pirate Queen 07:43, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Angelica 2 Angelica 3 *-- Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 00:34, March 1, 2011 (UTC) *--Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 08:58, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Comments I think Angelica 1 would be good because it is a good pic of her in full gear and commanding the QAR(as first mate). Plus it has a better view of her face. I also voted for Angelica 3 because it was a good look of Angelica's first appearance in the trailer(plus it was a good look at her necklace with the cross). I know we usually only vote for 1'' image, but I voted for 2 images because it's a hard choice for which 1 of the 2 images to pick...Savvy? Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 00:34, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Jack/Angelica's ring The ring that Jack stole from Tia Dalma's shack is actually Angelica's ring: ''Jack gave this amethyst ring to Angelica during their first romance. In later years, she traded it with sorcerer Tia Dalma for the secret of the Profane Ritual. Jack spotted the ring in Tia's shack and promptly stole it back - returning it to Angelica once again during their second acquaintance. It also has a name now in the OST Visual Guide(previously "Stolen Ring", now the section talking about the ring is called "Ring of Thieves"). Mainly, what I am curious about is, should we make an article on this ring or just say it belongs to her here? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:42, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I think you should. Because its an item that should have its own category like jack`s compass etc. It has a history with the characters as well as the ring itself. And was present in 3 of the movies ( including On Stranger Tides). BloodyMary913 16:36, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I may think about making an article with the cannoncial material we have now. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:27, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Did this ring appear in Dead Man's Chest? I don't remember seeing it. - Lord Midhav 04:21, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Aye, it did. See this pic ;) Captain Teague 04:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Angelica`s tattoo? Does Angelica have a tattoo above her left breast? if you click on that link and look at some other pictures you can barely see it. Or am I just crazy?